1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to tools and more particularly to a tool which facilitates the achieving of a rather unique hair style which heretofore has been difficult to achieve without the use of any tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair styles have long been important to human beings. Women are the primary utilizers of hair styles. For a substantial number of years a desirable form of hair style is what is termed to be a ponytail. A ponytail condenses the hair rearwardly of the head of the user into a rope or cord-like strand with a banding means such as a rubber band being placed around the ponytail to maintain the hair in this position. Once the hair is in the position of a ponytail it can be wound up into a bun or altered to assume many other numerous configurations.
One of the configurations of a ponytail would be to take the outer portion of the ponytail and downwardly thread such through the inner portion of the ponytail (that portion of the ponytail which is located directly adjacent the head). However, for most people, this is difficult to do and usually requires a second person to assist in manipulating the hair in this manner.
However, a tool was constructed and patented in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,870 issued Aug. 6, 1991 which facilitated this threading of the outer portion of the ponytail through the inner portion of the ponytail. This tool comprised an elongated handle and a wire or plastic loop of a particular configuration attached to one end of the handle. This plastic loop was of a fixed size configuration. The disadvantage of this tool is that there was no way to compress the size of the loop to make it threadable through the hair in a easier manner. Additionally, because the ponytail was retained within the loop in a very loose manner, some individual hair strands might not get threaded through the hair which would result in a rather unattractive appearance generally requiring the threading procedure to be redone.